


Joker( romeo and juliet version) Arthur flecks world

by BCShackelerof2342



Category: Fanfiction Nation (Podcast)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCShackelerof2342/pseuds/BCShackelerof2342
Summary: Arthur finds himself in love with a wayne, his parents forbide it, until he gets his shot he will take it
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

>Chapter 1 "Hey wait up guys" arthur said chasing his two friends Alexandria Wayne and Illious maximuz. "Come on Arthur fleck" Alexandria called out to him seeing how slow he was coming up the hill. Arthur placed his hands on his knees panting as he tried to catch his breath. Alexandria put him in a guillotine choke and rubbed his head messing up his hair even more than it already was. "come on alex, stop!" arthur said struggling to pull himself out of her grip. Illious smiled in the distance as he watch the two playfight. 

Arthur rolled in a frenzy with alex on the ground as she tickled him and interlocked his hands and legs as they did a sort of jujitsu, that was really bad. Arthur screamed as she tickled him knowing he would do anything to make her stop. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from him so he could catch his breath, Alexandria laid on the ground giggling after the rough play they had. She rolled over and stared into his eyes as he caught his breath. 

"Alexandria get away from that boy" Her dad called out to her. Arthur stood up quickly. He was very intimidated by male authority since his stepfather abused him at home, he put on makeup the day he came out to the park making a dangerous move to leave the house this afternoon to play with his schoolmates. Her father pushed Arthur away from Alex. "Dad stop it he's just a friend please" she said as he gripped her arm tightly pulling her away from him . 

This wasnt the first time this has happened to him with the Wayne's. He didn't know why her father hated him specifically, his mother Penny talked about Thomas Wayne when they were at home a lot. They apparently had a affair when she worked in the Wayne manor house. "Arthur Fleck" Penny called in the distance coming up the hill to grab him, Arthurs eyes widened in fear as she roughly grabbed his arm dragging him out of the park.

"mom Alex is just a friend what is wrong with that " Arthur said stopping in his tracks pulling his arm out of her grip. 

Penny turned around boiling with anger, she was also beaten up by her husband. This wanted to make Arthur cry when he studied her face to see the black eye, oenny grabbed his chin tighly " stay away from that Wayne arthur" penny said before grabbing his wrist pulling him all the way back home. 

Arthur was highly uncomfortable at the house, He was doing great in school and only wanted some affection from someone in his life that was important to him.  
His mother showed little to no affection to him, only if he left the house against his stepfathers will.  
She always talked about Thomas Wayne, blabbering on about their relationship in the midst of him eating dinner or coming home from school.  
He had eyes set a goal besides school, He wanted to be with Alexandria Wayne.

15 years later  
Alexandria was running full speed into the woods of Gotham city, Arthur chased after the fifteen year old girl as she screamed.  
Alex was lighter and much faster than Arthur was only 16 years old and bulkier than other kids were at this age.  
Alexandria gotten ahead of Arthur and was able to hide herself behind a log of a fallen tree.  
Arthur knew she was going to do everything to get away from this game of tag including hiding from him.  
Arthur walked away from the spot she was hiding in to give her the idea he went to look somewhere else. She came out of her hiding spot and crouched low to the ground before she started to run.  
Arthur swooped her off her feet and fell back onto the ground. He rolled on top of Alex's body mounting her.  
Both looked into each others eyes in bewilderment before they giggled slightly. Arthur leaning into her shoulder as he laughed. Alex rubbed her nose against his gently. Arthur pinned her wrist down and pecked her lips twice before looking into her eyes again.  
"How long have you've been planning that" Alex said in a beguiled.  
Arthur brushed her tightly curled hair out of her face with his finger behind her ear. "since the moment I've met you" Arthur said. Alex grabbed his collar of his shirt and kissed his lips once more. 

2 hours later:  
Arthur laid in his mothers arms in tears after another beating from his step father, " why does he continue to hurt me" Arthur asked as his mother ran his fingers though his hair layered with blood.  
"it will be over soon arthur, just smile" Penny said kissing his temple.


	2. Chapter:2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur as a adult meets Alexandria again

Arthur now a young adult in college moved away from Gotham. 

This was his last year in the university of Kentucky, he was ready to come home to visit his mom and hang out with his only friends after 4 years.  
Especially Alexandria, he had lost all contact with her and Illious when he left Gotham city.

Arthur hopped on a plane and made his way back to Gotham. When he touched down his friend illious texted him letting him know he was in town and was able to pick him up from the airport.  
Arthur got off the plane and walked his way to the front of the airport near the taxi lane. His friend Illious waited for him.  
He had changed which Arthur had already figured after 4 years. He had a gotte and a beanie as he wore a scarf around his neck,He smiled as arthur gave him a handshake before bringing him into a side hug. "you look good man." Arthur complemented him on his new clothing style. " thanks, how have you've been" illious asked. 

"nothing really has changed for me" Arthur said, "how about you?"  
" wife and kids, new budding career" illious said with a shy smile. 

" That's good, have you stayed in contact with Alexandria" Arthur asked hopeful the answer would be yes. 

" sorry Arthur after we all went to college we lost connection" Illious said looking down. The tone completely changed to a depressive mood.   
The two got into his car and drove down town into Gotham.  
Arthur saw how much Gotham had changed since he left, the city was significantly better in condition and cleanliness.  
People actually looked happy in his eyes, the trash that lined the streets were gone.   
There was a joint the two boys liked to go to when they were kids in high school.  
The two walked inside and ordered pizza, the joint was pretty packed with tons of families and foodies who enjoyed multicultural food.   
Arthur and illious ate in peace before Arthur spotted a familiar face outside the diner.  
" Is that Alexandria illious" Arthur said with his eyes widening.   
"you know what that is" Illious said, Arthur got out of his seat and sprinted out of the diner.   
Illious wasn't far behind Arthur , eager to meet her after 24 years.   
'Alexandria" Arthur said running to her, Alex looked up at were the voice came from and smiled as Arthur hugged her.  
"Arthur how have you been" Alex asked as broke the hug after a while. she held his hands out to get a better look at him. He had a faded beard, distinctive facial features that make him incredibly attractive, long hair in a man bun, sapphire green eyes with ocean blue. "your handsome Arthur!" Alexandria complemented him on his new appearance.  
Alexandria was African/Arabic/Italian mixed with light blue eyes that matched her brown skin and curls. She had always been more attractive to him then all the other girls he met. Arthur was serbian, Filipino and Danish mixed after they did a DNA test as a young teenager over spring break with her ,even though they didn't care where they came from. He was a spitting image of one of his ancestors who was a model in France who married a wealthy women from a completely different country.   
He definitely wanted to marry a girl who looked like her so their children would be literal angel of beauty.   
He knew that if they were together there children would be to beautiful angels on this planet. They starred into each others eyes before illious intervened to give her a hug.


End file.
